Surprise Party
Scene Introduction After school, Yuuji returns to his room, only to discover an enormous pair of tits lying in ambush. -Ingame Scene Gallery Description Synopsis Yuuji returns to the dorm from school, and notes that Yumiko, Amane, and Sachi appear to be in the dorm, while Makina’s and Michiru’s nametags indicate that they’re out of the dorm. He initially assumes that the girls are in their rooms doing homework, until he remembers that none had been assigned that day. His next assumption is that, if they’re not shut up in their rooms doing homework, then they must be shut up in their rooms “pleasuring” themselves. When he goes to return to his room, however, he notices that the piece of tape that he placed on his door as a tamper-evident seal had been ripped off, indicating someone was in his room at some point. He barges into the room, only to discover that Amane is in the room, and is in the process of changing (In the R-18 version, she is wearing only panties, while in the All Ages version, she is wearing a bra as well.) While she is surprised by his entrance, she doesn’t move to cover herself up. She admits to being somewhat unnerved by the fact that Yuuji is so nonchalant about a partially nude woman being in his room. She asks him if his nonchalance is because he has a sister, to which he replies that he had an older sister named Kazami Kazuki, but that she died. Amane’s reason for being in his room in the first place is simply because it’s closer to the front door than her room (which is on the second floor.) She also uses the extra large refrigerator in Yuuji’s room to store groceries when she goes shopping. Amane finishes changing, and forces Yuuji into accompanying her to the shopping district in Mishima Cape so that he can carry some of the groceries for her. Yuuji is rather annoyed by the fact that Amane clings to his arm, despite the sweltering weather and their lack of any sort of romantic relationship. He is also annoyed, yet somewhat impressed by her skill and shrewdness when it comes to finding good bargains while shopping. When she visits the greengrocer for vegetables, she lies to the grocer, telling him that Yuuji is her little brother, and the grocer ends up giving her two packs of strawberries for free (one for Makina, one for Yuuji.) After the two leave the greengrocer, Amane tells Yuuji to stop with his creepy smile, saying that it looked like a face someone had taught him how to make, as opposed to a genuine smile. Yuuji remarks that she’s strangely perceptive about certain things in response to that. At the conclusion of their two-hour shopping trip, Amane loads all of the groceries that she bought into Yuuji’s refrigerator, in spite of his protests. As payment for his help, she offers to make him dinner, which he declines. He also declines her offer to come to her room to eat with Makina as well. Amane leaves the room, but doesn’t take her duffel bag with her change of clothes in it, leading Yuuji to assume that she still plans on using his room as a changing room despite him now occupying it. The scene ends with Yuuji reminding himself to be cautious of large (as in tall and voluptuous) women.